kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Edgar
Edgar is the son of Oberon and Titania, and thus Prince of Etheria. Background Edgar was born the son of Oberon and Titania, King and Queen of the Faeries. When he was just a baby, an evil faerie named Lolotte was cast from Etheria for treachery and wicked deeds. She was so furious that she concocted a scheme to steal the baby prince from his home. Once she had him, she changed his appearance and called him her own. Oberon and Titania searched the world for their baby, but finally they had to give up and turn their attentions back to their kingdom. They thought their only son was dead.King's Quest VII: Hint Book Life in Tamir Lolotte took the young baby to Tamir, where she turned him into a green hunchback and raised him as her son (he grew up believing he was born that way). Nobody knew who his father was, but assumed he was anybody from a drugged slave to a malevolent sorcerer.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 461 Even though she was the only parent he knew, Edgar knew on some level Lolotte was not telling him the truth.King's Quest VII When Rosella was held captive, Edgar developed a crush on her and convinced his wicked "mother" to give her a chance to prove her innocence. This led to Lolotte sending Rosella after the unicorn, the magic hen that laid gold eggs, and Pandora's Box. Rosella completed the tasks Lolotte demanded, then the wicked fairy announced that Rosella's "reward" would be a forced marriage to Edgar, trapping her in Tamir with them forever, thus condemning Genesta and Graham to death. Despite his desire to have Rosella stay with him, Edgar sensed her unhappiness and smuggled the key to her prison under the door, attached to a single red rose. Rosella slew Lolotte, but Edgar forgave her and allowed Rosella her freedom. After Genesta was healed, she summoned Edgar to her island, intent on rewarding him for his heroism. Breaking the spell Lolotte had cast on him, he was transformed from a deformed hunchback into a fairy prince. Edgar proposed marriage to Rosella on the spot, although she had fallen for him. she had to decline his offer and go back to Daventry. However, he never forgot her, and she him.Rosella (Hoyle I): "I would never speak of my dearest Edgar the way you speak of your ladies, Lawrence. " Edgar returned to his 'mother's castle' in the Impossible Mountains, where his love for Rosella burned as strong as ever.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 461 Return to Etheria Word quickly spread that there was a strange and noble young faerie of great power living alone on the shores of Tamir. Oberon and Titania dared not hope that it was their son, but they went to meet the young man for themselves. They were overjoyed to discover that it was their long lost boy after all. They brought him back to Etheria amid great celebration and ceremony. They had a glittering party for him that very evening. What Oberon and Titania didn't know was that Malicia, who had been stripped of her powers and cast from Etheria many years before, had built her power back up to a terrifying level. She kidnapped Edgar from the gardens of Etheria in the middle of the celebration, changing his form to look like the Troll King, Otar Fenris III, whom she had just imprisoned in Ooga Booga land. Her evil scheme not only gained her an imposter Troll King to act as her puppet, but effectively got rid of Oberon and Titania as well. She left false clues and rumors that led them to think their son had been kidnapped by an evil wind. They set out to search for him immedietely, and Malicia was free to enact her terrible plot.King's Quest VII: Hint Book, pg Rosella saw a vision of Etheria in a Davenrty lake and impulsively dove in to follow it, Valanice following a second after. Edgar reached out and pulled Rosella to him, accidentally transmogrifying her into a troll as well. On some level, he recognized her (including remembering her name) and his feelings for her, as he once again tried to marry her. Not recognizing Edgar, unhappy with her new form, and having just escaped her mother's attempts at matchmaking, she was understandably angry with the situation. Rosella soon restored her human form with the aid of Matilda and escaped to find the real King Otar. When she and Otar returned, a fight broke out, and Rosella had to use a magical device to zap what she thought was just an impostor. Edgar returned to normal, disoriented and confused as to just what was going on. Malicia teleported in and summoned a gust of wind that blew Edgar clean out of the Vulcanix Underground. Edgar then ran and found Necromancer, and rode up to Etheria to get help. finding Valanice, he grabbed her and raced for the underground, arriving just as Otar had solved the immediate threat of the volcano. Malicia showed up one more time to strike at Rosella and Edgar, and Edgar fired back with his own magic. Malicia feinted and struck back, killing him instantly. Rosella used the distraction to grab the mysterious device and blast Malicia, turning the wicked Fairy back into a helpless infant. Rosella then gave the cat's extra life To Edgar, restoring him. Edgar once more finds his true self and for the first time after many years, he again sees his first love. He reveals that he was the one who summoned Rosella to Eldrich in the first place, as he needed her help. Rosella forgave him, and asked to tour the kingdom with her. Wisely, he did not ask for marriage a third time, but asked Rosella for the honor of a proper courtship instead. To this, Rosella finally agreed, and the pair shared a kiss on the balcony of Etheria's palace before sending her and her mother home. Edgar would often come to visit Rosella in Daventry. Not long after rumors of an impending marriage in the kingdom of Dadventry between Rosella and Edgar began spreading among the kingdom's populace. Valanice hopes that someday Edgar along with Rosella would become the heirs of Daventry.King's Quest Companion, 4th Edition, pg Surprisingly despite being the son of two faeries, he is considered both human and fairy. Behind the scenes Edgar (unofficial) Edgar appears in the fan fiction, including games, see Edgar (unofficial). References Category:Fairies Category:Humans category:KQ4 category:KQ7 Category:Princes Category:Characters (KQ4) Category:Characters (KQ7)